


Hope

by CuchyLainx



Series: Old Guard Quintet [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: This is part of my series "Quintet", a sort of spur-of-the-moment poetic inspiration about the characters of The Old Guard.
Series: Old Guard Quintet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958191
Kudos: 2





	Hope

I am the **Spark**  
That pierced the night.

I have no choice, I have no other possiblity. I have to follow them, I have to go on. Temptation is at the end of my fingers, hidden by the black screen - but I should not. Only the notes and the blood help me go on. And their gentle hands on me, and their gentle eyes on me, and all these conversations without words that I start to understand. And the bright future of humanity, the courageous spirit guiding my steps, and a wild hope for more.  
I have no choice.

We have a purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> One last to go! Tbh I'm not very convinced with this one, wish I had done better :/ ... Sorry Nile...


End file.
